


Lobsters and Ear Stumps

by Kiiyu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyu/pseuds/Kiiyu
Summary: Allura learns something new about humans and corners Pidge to get some answers.





	Lobsters and Ear Stumps

One of the things you never think about in space, especially when fighting a centuries old intergalactic war, was the lack of sunlight. 

The paladins rarely ever got the chance to bask in the glorious rays of the sun. They saw plenty of suns, many of them in a variety of diffrent colors. Even one that managed to change colors every hundred ticks or so (it was disorienting to say the least and Hunk had to sit that particular mission out for fear of puking all over his cockpit ). But usually whichever sun they were currently in the vicinity of was either too dangerous for them to risk direct exposure to or they were too busy fighting a never ending army of freakishly tall purple koalas. 

So on one of their few breaks when they had come across a planet near a star with almost identical properties as earths own sun the paladins had jumped at the chance to have a relaxing day planet side.Team Voltron had a huge picnic courtesy of Hunk (despite all of Coran's attempts at making the food more "interesting") and spent the whole day playing and relaxing beneath the sun's warm rays. It was halfway through their day that anyone remembered one important human flaw.

Sunburns.

Both Hunk and Lance had laughed themselves silly while Allura and Coran had looked on in mild horror. 

Both Keith's and Shiro's faces had a decent dusting of red across them and Keith had silently regretted his fingerless gloves and the strange tan lines that were likely to follow that day. 

Pidge on the otherhand outshined every lobster ever known. Almost every inch of her bare skin had been a bright, bright red. She looked like a demented crab glaring at both lance and hunk.

Allura and Coran had fretted over Pidge in both wonder and horror while Shiro tried to calm them and scold the blue and yellow paladins at the same time.The green paladin spent the following week constantly slathered in the Altean equivalent of aloe.

Lance did not survive long after joking about how they all had their very own christmas elf.

The real surprise for Allura came after the sunburn faded away from Pidge's cheeks. The princess was holding pidge's face between her hands. She marvled at the thick splattering of dots across the paladins cheeks and nose.

"They're cheek markings! I've never seen them all across a persons whole face before!" Allura  said with an awed gasp.

"They're just freckles....." Pidge mumbled in annoyance. 

"And they're all over your arms too!" She said grabbing Pidges right arm. She dragged her fingers over the paladins arm in wonderous awe.

Pidge tugged on her arm. "Like I said, they're just freckles. It happens when I get sunburned.

"Really? You mean if your sun burns you ,you can grow markings all over your- THEY'RE EVEN ON YOUR LITTLE EAR STUMPS!" Allura said, growing excited as she noticed the smattering of freckles across the tops of pidge's ears.

"THEY'RE NOT 'EAR STUMPS'!" Pidge screamed, throwing her arms into the air


End file.
